Toppei's Survivor: Caramoan
| previousseason = Gemini | nextseason = Palau }} This is Toppei's third season of his series. It began August 15, 2014, through September 5, 2014.It consisted of the usual 39 days of gameplay with 15 competitors, the current season that had least players. It was back again in the Caramoan Island, Philippines where season one set. It featured three starting tribes, switching tribes that made a game change for some players. Especially Outcasts twist before merge, and second chance for one juror to re-enter the game in final six. On the dramatic finale, the votes were tied between DJ & Me. The least who got vote, Jimbo, become the deciding vote and cast his vote to win on Me. She played a great game, she not able to attend tribal council during premerge, finding two idols, winning three challenge in a row including the hardest and important one. Though she didn't got the unanimous vote from the jury in her honest game, but she beat the social and strategical player DJ, and underdog Jimbo. Host's favorite players are Riley for being in minority and winning three challenges in a row tied with Me, also DJ for being entertaining in confessionals he send. Twists *'Classy vs Common vs Comeback:' The cast will be divided according to high levels that had fabolous avi, lower levels that had ordinary avi, and to the returness from Philippines & Gemini. *'One World:' The three competing tribes, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, will be competing against each other while living together on the same camp. They're allowed to pass idol(s) in opossing tribe. *'Exile Island:' Some after the challenge, players may banish one player in rival tribal tribes to Exile Island. Two players will be offered clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere the island or an advantage in upcoming Tribal Immunity Challenge. *'Super Hidden Immunity Idol:' Two SHII are in play and each was hidden in One World Camp and Exile Island. Super because it can play before or after the votes are read until final five. al 6. If at any point idol holder(s) have received enough votes to be eliminated, it will automatically be used. *'Tribe Shuffle:' On Day 8, Visayas is disbanded, and the remaining thirteen castaways are shuffled and randomly distributed into the new Luzon and Mindanao tribes. Due to odd tribe, Jimbo Belden, was sent to Exile Island, and would replace the next eliminated player. *'Outcasts Twist:' On Day 18, the ten remaining castaways faced a third tribe comprised of the first five departed castaways in a special challenge. If the Outcasts win, both Luzon & Mindanao will go to separate Tribal Council sessions and will vote one of their own. The Outcasts will vote two of their own back into the game, with the remaining four being eliminated for good. The two returning castaways will be granted immunity at their first visit to Tribal Council. If the Outcasts finish second, only one of them will be voted back in the game, and only the losing tribe will vote somebody out. If the Outcasts lose to both tribes, they are all eliminated from the game, and Luzon and Mindanao merge without voting anybody out. *'Double Lucky & Whammy:' At day 27, it revealed that two castaways will win and safe from dual tribal council which two will be voted out in just one session. *'Jurors Challenge:' At day 32, the first four jurors will compete against one another in a poll competition, where the winner gets to re-enter the game. Graeme won got most votes against Yogi, Brendan, Broniak, and Eric. Castaways The Game Jimbo was sent to Exile Island after choosing the mystery number in the tribal switch. He will joined the tribe that lost the Immunity Challenge. No revote, as JT self voted out in the game. Someone already find the idol hidden there, therefore Exile Island was discontinued Four-way tie,no revote since two are self voted. The elimination determine by the person with the highest number of previous votes, Maxwell voted out. Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Me |— |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Brendan' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Eric' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Nick' | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color:;"|'Jury Vote' | colspan="3" rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color:;"|'Deciding Vote' |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dj |— |— | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'JT' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Mariah' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Mariah' |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Brendan' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Eric' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Nick' |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jimbo |— |— | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"|'Exiled' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Brendan' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Brendan' |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Brendan' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Eric' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Nick' | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|Me |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nick |— |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Me' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Eric' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|Me | colspan="2" rowspan="12" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Graeme |— |— | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Mariah' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Mariah' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Mariah' |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Brendan' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Nick' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|Graeme | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|DJ | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Riley | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Brandon | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Bobby |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'DJ' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|Me |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Eric | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Brandon | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Bobby |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|Eric | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|Eric | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'DJ' | colspan="3" rowspan="11" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|Jimbo | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brendan |— |— | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |Brendan | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'JT' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Mariah' |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Riley' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Yogi' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Graeme' | colspan="2" rowspan="10" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|DJ | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Yogi |— |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|'Jimbo' | colspan="3" rowspan="8" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|DJ | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Maxwell | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Brandon | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Bobby |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #1A1110;"|Maxwell | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #1A1110;"|Me |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Mariah |— |— | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Francesca' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Brendan' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Brendan' | rowspan="5" style="background-color: #800080;"|'Eliminated' | colspan="3" rowspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | colspan="3" rowspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|JT |— |— | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |'Graeme' | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |JT | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Francesca |— |— | style="text-align: center; background-color: #CE1126;" |Francesca | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Bobby | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Eric | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Maxwell | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Brandon | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0038A8;"|Maxwell | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." Trivia *The starting tribes are the 3 largest islands in the Philippines. *Only Fifteen are casts due to low applicants that's why Glinda of season two was cut who supposedly return this season. Category:Seasons